


JohnCroft: Vampire AU

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “John! John, wake up. You are safe. John. Nobody will hurt you, it’s over.”After John does something stupid to save the Holmes brothers, Mycroft comes to his resue.





	JohnCroft: Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some JohnCroft and some vamplock. Hope you enjoy.

“John! John, wake up. You are safe. John. Nobody will hurt you, it’s over.”

 

“M-Mycroft? How are you- I need to- Aw.” John clutched his head, laying back down on the bed as he grimaced. A cool hand touched his forehead, caressing his cheek and John bit his lip, blinking his eyes open. A pair of icy grey eyes stared back at him and JOhn’s stomach twisted, one hand clutching the bedding. 

 

“Where- Where am I?” 

 

“The Holmes Estate. I wasn’t safe for you to stay in London.” Mycroft’s thumb was still stroking his cheek and John swallowed, suddenly lost for words. 

 

“What you did was foolish, John.” Mycroft’s mouth formed into a tight line, withdrawing his hand and John wanted to grab hold of it. His face felt flushed as Mycroft watched him with his observant grey eyes and guild entered in John’s heart. 

 

“Mycroft I-”

 

“You could have been killed. You nearly were.” Mycroft shifted, the tips of his fingers touching the bandage on John’s neck and it was only then that John registered the throbbing sensation. 

 

“How did you knew where to find me?”

 

“I have eyes and ears everywhere John. Surely by now, you must know that.” Mycroft grimaced and it left goosebumps on John’s body. He moved to sit up, not able to suppress a winch as his body protested. 

 

“John.”

 

“It’s okay.” John gritted out, ignoring the pain in his head and neck as he focused on Mycroft’s face. “She didn’t hold back, that’s for sure.” John tried a smile, faltering when he saw the dark veins underneath Mycroft’s eyes. His shoulders tensed up, heart skipping a beat and before he could even say anything Mycroft was up and facing away from him. 

 

“My apologies.”

 

“Mycroft, don’t-”

 

“Please now that I will do everything in my power to find and contain my sister.” Mycroft turned around again, his face perfectly blank as always but John could almost feel the tension coming off him. “She had help of course. She’d never been able to get this close to you if it hadn’t been for Sherlock.”

 

“Sherlock wouldn’t-”

 

“Sherlock’s been gone for almost 8 months! She’s had plenty of time to mess with his mind. We both know he’s easily manipulated when given the right incentive.”

 

“He would never help to destroy you, Mycroft. He’s your brother!” 

 

“And Eurus is my sister and we’ve both seen what she can do to me. To you.” The devastated look in Mycroft’s eyes had John trying to get up before he even thought about. He let out a hiss, Mycroft’s arms steadying him before gently laying him back down. 

 

“Stop hurting yourself!” 

 

“Stop taking the blame for all that’s happened,” John responded, taking Mycroft’s hand before the vampire could get up again. 

 

“Sherlock was in my care. He was my responsibility. If I’d just-”

 

“Sherlock’s a grown arse 115-year-old man. The time for a babysitter is long gone.” John gave Mycroft his best stern look, squeezing his hand when Mycroft looked away. 

 

“We’ll fix this, Mycroft. We’ll find a way to locate Eurus and the Device and then we’ll find Sherlock and fix all this.”

 

“I won’t let you get hurt again.” 

 

“It was my decision to go there, Mycroft.” John gave a soft smile, stroking Mycroft’s hand with his thumb. “I would do it again in a heartbeat.” 

 

“But why?” Mycroft snapped, pulling his hand away from John and standing up, towering over him. 

 

“Why would you risk your life?! We’ve brought you nothing but pain and loss!” 

 

“That’s  _ not  _ true!” John reached out a hand, letting out a frustrated growl when he couldn’t catch Mycroft’s hand. “ Dammit, Mycroft! Stop pulling away! Don’t you see that I need you?” 

 

“Needing me is a mistake, John,” Mycroft whispered, his face in agony but he sat down again, letting John hold his hand. 

 

“You are my friend, Mycroft. You’ve been there when I- When I was completely lost. When I thought I would never smile or laugh again. Of course, I would risk my life for you. Always. I- I lo-”

 

“Don’t.” 

 

John stopped, holding Mycroft’s hand in a death grip. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore his throbbing headache. He let out his breath in a hard rush, bringing Mycroft’s hand to his mouth, smiling before placing a soft kiss on it. 

 

“John. You shouldn’t-”

 

“Maybe.” John looked into Mycroft’s eyes, his heart beating faster as he saw the raw emotions in them. “But I love you Mycroft. I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” 

 

“John,” Mycroft whispered, his free hand slowly coming up to cup John’s face. John placed his other hand on top if it, eyes starting to sting. He let out a shaky breath, throat feeling tight as Mycroft’s eyes wandered to his lips and stayed there. John licked his lips, pulse speeding up as Mycroft’s eyes went a shade darker. 

 

“Mycroft, please just-”

 

He was cut off by a pair of cool lips against his own. He shivered, hands sliding down to Mycroft’s shirt, fingers gathering into the fabric to pull him close. Mycroft let out a soft growl that made John forget about his injuries, deepening the kiss as the world spun. 

 

“I- Mycroft I-” John panted when they parted. Mycroft's eyes were dark and wide, his lips swollen and John’s stomach turned as he saw the tips of Mycroft’s fangs. 

 

“I apologize, John. It’s been a while since-” 

 

“Don’t fucking apologize Mycroft.” John almost growled, kissing Mycroft deeply, the tip of his tongue gently outlining Mycroft’s fangs. The specks of purple it caused in the vampire’s eyes made John smirk. 

 

“Don’t be smug, John.” 

 

“I’ll be as smug as I want to be, sweetheart.” John smiled as Mycroft blinked at him, running a hand through the man’s hair before pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

“Take me to bed?” 

 

“You are already in bed, John.” 

 

John rolled his eyes, Mycroft smiling at him before standing up and placing a kiss on John's forehead. Fear entered him when Mycroft walked towards the door but the vampire shook his head, turning the lock so the door was closed. 

 

“Don’t want any interruptions. Not tonight. “

 

“Come to bed,” John whispered, butterflies in his stomach as Mycroft walked towards him, a predatory gleam in his eyes that made John’s cock twitch. For tonight nothing else mattered, just Mycroft, as close to John as possible. He smiled, tugging Mycroft gently on top of him. 

 

“I love you, Mycroft. Even if it’s insane, or dangerous. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, John. I don’t deserve you.” Mycroft whispered on John’s skin and John arched his back so Mycroft could take off his shirt. 

 

“Nonsense,” John whispered, placing kisses on Mycroft’s neck and shoulders, slowly opening the buttons on the vampire’s shirt. They looked into each other’s eyes, John cupping Mycroft’s face before kissing him deeply. 

 

“Make love to me, Mycroft. I’m yours.” 

 

The end. 


End file.
